


吸血鬼

by Chestnutcream



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Forced, M/M, Prison, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 相关词：OOC√车√监狱√吸血鬼？强暴？这篇文是在说？？？↑以上





	吸血鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 我到底在写什么JB玩意儿.............
> 
> 感谢新朋友  
> 如果眼睛是心灵的窗户，我现在一定是得了黄疸..........

传说中的吸血鬼可以变化成很多种模样。

蝙蝠、蜘蛛、黑猫、蛇、蝴蝶、红色的雾…………

 

黑门监狱B区北翼。

Clark被狱警狠推了一把，踉跄着摔进囚室，差点坐扁了自己的眼镜。

拾起来拿囚服下摆擦了擦，视野变清晰的那一刻，他被眼前的场景惊呆了。

被押着在通道里行走的时候，他只瞥到铁栅栏上栓着的白色布条。这会儿才看到另边是系在一个男人的手腕上，胡乱打了几个死结，末端顺着手腕垂下。

男人雌伏着，被另个用力操干着，每下都像要把蛋也一同楔进他的身体。男人裸露在外的背部都染红了，空荡的囚衣下摆随着动作摇晃，裤子被褪到膝盖，一部分粘稠的白色液体顺着腿根淌到赤脚上。

“呦，Bart。”施暴者从嘴角摘了烟卷，将烟吹到狱警脸上。

Bart面无表情地挥开。

“Joseph，你知道规矩。”

“我知道，我知道。”Joseph把烟送回嘴里，抓起男人的腰又招摇地撞了几下，“没有血，没有污渍。事后我会让他舔干净的。”他一脚踢在男人腿窝。

男人吭也不吭，腿都没有多弯一分。

“真是个没意思的硬骨头。”

Joseph咂嘴。

 

Clark不敢置信地看着这一切。

狱警扔下他就走了，仿佛这两个囚犯只是在对着读书念报。

另个室友一脸不耐烦，只觉他们很吵，缩在靠墙的角落里拿软趴趴的铅笔画窗外的半截子树。

Clark觉得他该去按墙上的红按钮。

但是他动不了。

监狱的恶劣风气给了他错乱感。

所有人看起来都那么习以为常，让想这么做的他看起来像一个白痴加弱智。

而且那男人。

Clark咽了口口水。

他的视线停留在男人的背上。

男人有个纹身。

一只巨大的蝙蝠。

眯着眼睛栖伏在血雾中，黑翼撑开了从右肩一直张到左腰线，身上遍是裂痕缺损，像尘封了半个世纪的利刃。只一条珍珠项链，斜挎在身上，洁白无瑕。

男人一动，那蝙蝠的绿眼睛就睁开一条缝，翼膜抖动，仿佛下一秒就要冲出来咬碎人的喉咙。

现在，男人整个被操熟了。

那蝙蝠更像是渴求鲜血久了，用烧红了的眼死死地盯着他。

他感到恐惧。

那纹身携着主人的性格袭来。

他感到压迫。

但，他也被吸引了。

他幻想着自己伸出手，贴合在那肌肤上迎合那热量。他看到无数只蜘蛛挑剔地在他的手旁爬动，为首的那只再三确认后钩上他的手腕，将尖牙刺进泛着青色的静脉。他看到那背上蝙蝠的伤口快速愈合，它身上剥落的碎片又融进了身体。他看到那蝙蝠完全睁开的绿眼。他看到那蝙蝠展开的黑翼。

他看到那蝙蝠的主人回过头看着他笑，湛蓝色的眼睛却没有笑。

他看到那主人的皮肤好像火焰在燃烧。

他伸出手。

 

“怎么，新来的？想一起玩玩？”

他连忙收回手。

“没......不是.......”

Joseph不以为然。

“裤子都快顶穿了，还没见有几个新来的还这么饥渴。让你了，反正我也操够了，半小时一声都没出，跟他妈奸尸似的，倒胃口。”他把自己半软了的阴茎抽了出来，推Clark上前，“万一你能给我找点乐子，没准待会我还能接着来一炮。”

Clark没动。

“怎么的，还得我帮你脱裤子啊？”

折成L字型的男人终于慢慢地回了头，嘴唇被牙撕了个鲜红的口子，血顺着唇角流到了衣服里。

男人抬眼看他。

Clark慌乱地挡住自己的勃起，整个人变得僵硬。

男人微微笑了，湛蓝色的眼睛却没有笑。

Clark又陷入了幻想。

男人的后面已经被撑出一枚硬币的大小，熟透了的果实的颜色，随着他的呼吸张弛。肠液和精液混了，在交合处搅出碎沫，黏液填在皱褶里，还有些干在旁边。

并了三指进去，里面已是湿粘一片，肠肉柔软地覆在他的指腹上，轻轻吸吮。

他撸了两把自己憋到紫红的阴茎，对准穴口。

他的理智试图悬崖勒马。

可是他听到有猫在耳旁软软呜嗷，像是受了天大委屈又得不到。他用顶端在穴口磨蹭，前端偶尔会顺着滑入，被嘬住他就又拔出。那猫的叫声颤着，在他终于用自己把男人填满了的时候，发出小小的，夹杂着快乐的悲鸣。

没有更舒服的事了。

男人的后穴像是为了契合他而存在。

他在柔软的包裹感中沉醉。

男人的大腿微微收紧。

他扶着男人的腰，快速地贯穿了起来。黏腻的液体响动被肉体的撞击声掩盖。

男人不再咬着唇，偶尔会从嘴里溢出细微的呻吟。

Clark不满足于此，伸手握了他的阴茎，更试图从内部迫使那男人也一起被快感席卷。

“Clark Kent”那男人说，“It won't work.You're still a rapist. ”

他心一凉，颤抖着射进了男人体内。

男人像被烫到，闷哼一声在他的手里释放了。

再一眨眼，两个狱友已经四仰八叉地横在旁边了，身上都是血。

那男人也不知道怎么挣脱了束缚，把他压倒在床上。

一手扣死了他的咽喉，牙齿在耳垂上厮摩。

“So tell me”那冰凉的蛇缠上了他吐着液体的半软阴茎。

“Did you bleed？”

 

他晕了过去。

一片漆黑之中，他看见了一只红色蝴蝶。


End file.
